


【光恒】沙漏

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【光恒】沙漏

但愿我们的关系就像只沙漏，随时可以翻转重来。

————————————

1.  
陆思恒一进门就看到客厅里横着只巨大的木质浴桶，夏之光蹲在木桶边，手中正拉着卷尺。  
“思恒你回来啦～”夏之光屁颠屁颠地起身跑向玄关，接过陆思恒手里的外套和文件包。  
“你今天不加班吗？”陆思恒搭上他的肩膀。  
“周震南最近被爱情滋润，连带工作效率也翻倍，省掉我好多事啊。”夏之光笑嘻嘻地回答。  
听到周震南的名字陆思恒眼神飘了一下，于是转过话题：“你买这么大浴桶干嘛？”  
“你每天工作那么累，我想你回来能好好放松一下啊。”夏之光已经又蹲回原地，手里拉着卷尺嘀咕道：“唉，不小心尺寸买太大了，卡在浴室门口进不去。”  
陆思恒弯腰揉揉他的头发：“放着吧，我来。”

陆思恒比夏之光大7岁，而这年龄差使他比夏之光更成熟，动手能力也更强。  
饭后，在夏之光崇拜的眼神中，他接了根水管通到浴室门口，将将好够到木桶里。  
“先这样吧，明天我再完善完善。”陆思恒拍拍手上的灰。  
即便是如此敷衍的倒腾，夏之光见了仍激动不已，“有妻如此，夫复何求？”  
“说什么呢？”陆思恒拧他的耳朵。  
但事实上，这段关系里夏之光确实是扮演“夫”的那位。即使平日里撒娇卖萌求抱抱，可一到床上夏之光立马翻脸不认人，要多凶狠有多凶狠，刚同居时就害得陆思恒差点下不了床。  
“来来来！你快试试！”说话间夏之光又要开扒陆思恒的衣服。  
“等等……”陆思恒来不及反应，衬衫已经被扯掉了，一粒扣子飞崩出去，滑进沙发底下没了踪影。

年轻确实了不起，夏之光可以一边控制着放浴桶水一边把陆思恒按在沙发上狠狠干，大汗淋漓间陆思恒听到身上人声音颤抖着喊他：“哥哥，看看我啊，别闭眼。”  
夏之光就是这样，平时喊他“思恒”，生气时喊“陆医生”，撒娇时喊“小恒恒”，只有做时才喊他“哥哥”，且一声接一声地喊，导致陆思恒现在听到“哥哥”两个字就腿软。  
“哥哥，”夏之光伏在他颈上，柔软的嘴唇印下一个湿漉漉的吻，“好可惜哦……”  
“可惜什么？”陆思恒好不容易从齿缝间挤出四个字。  
“可惜……”夏之光笑起来，带着一股邪气，“可惜你看不到自己现在有多美。”他把陆思恒从沙发上捞起来，就像渔翁从水里捞起一尾鱼。  
陆思恒被他放在浴室镜子前，明晃晃的灯照下来，陆思恒看到自己胸前鲜红欲滴的两点，再往后退几步，又能看到下身紧绷挺起的欲望出口。  
“哥哥……”夏之光从背后托住陆思恒的腰，“乖，趴好了。”  
陆思恒依言照做，实际上他早已站不动，当夏之光撤开手时，他只能撑着洗手池弯下腰去。  
门外水声哗哗，却掩不住门内呻吟低转。  
夏之光空出一手掐住陆思恒的下巴，迫使他直视前方——那里有一出镜像电影正在上演，主角双方拼死肉搏，空气里弥漫开腥咸湿润的气息。  
这便是快乐。  
这便是爱一个人带来的快乐。

完事后夏之光扶着陆思恒进浴桶，温度刚刚好，夏之光用手舀起水浇在陆思恒背上，然后按上去轻轻揉搓。  
“还好吗？”夏之光问。  
“嗯。”陆思恒有气无力地应了一声。  
“我是说——这里。”夏之光的手慢慢滑下去，从陆思恒的锁骨滑到胸口，再滑到腹部，然后……  
“夏之光……”陆思恒咬牙切齿道，“你还是不是人？”  
“跟你在一起谁还愿意做人？”夏之光撑着桶边坐进去，水漫了一地。  
“唔……楼下该投诉了……”陆思恒寻个空挡出声。  
“管他呢！”夏之光欺身吻上去，吞掉剩下的所有话语。

2.  
这天陆思恒又是腰酸背痛地去上班，夏之光小奶狗似的蹲在床边，发誓称以后一定会克制点。  
“夏之光的嘴，骗人的鬼。”陆思恒在心里默念。  
中午的时候为了表示歉意夏之光特意驱车跑到医院附近的餐厅，打算请陆思恒吃赔礼饭，可随后发过来的信息却是：今天太忙了走不开，你自己吃吧，别等我。  
夏之光一手一根筷子戳着面前的米饭，心中满是失落。其实他一开始就清楚找个医生男友会是什么后果，但陆思恒这样好，好到让人忽视所有外在因素。  
饭菜快凉了时，一个戴墨镜的女人不客气地坐到夏之光对面。  
“你好，”女人开门见山，“我是陆思恒的未婚妻。”  
“啊？”好半天夏之光才反应过来。  
“你好，我是陆思恒的未婚妻。”女人又重复了一遍。  
“哦。”夏之光像是没放在心上。  
“这么开场可能有点突兀，但是，我想你不该被继续瞒着，毕竟我和他的婚礼很快就要确定了。”女人从包里翻出一张照片，前排坐着四个中年人，后排是她和陆思恒手挽手站着。“你应该还不知道他家里的事吧，他现在所在的私立医院，就是陆氏控股的，之所以放着继承人身份不用，也只是因为陆叔叔想要先锻炼他，没想到他不老实，哦，说到这个，周震南你认识吧？”女人换了个舒服的姿势靠在椅背，“这家伙胆大妄为，敢让思恒帮他偷用致使昏迷的药物，也不知搞什么鬼计划，反正，大概是成功了吧。”  
夏之光心里“咯噔”一下。  
“我并不是想拿发现这件事要挟你，”女人继续道，“但陆叔叔那个人吧，一旦知道了，肯定不会轻易罢休。到时候，谁都没法好过。”  
“说完了吗？”夏之光打断她。  
“你什么意思？”女人微微皱眉。  
“午休时间都结束了，我要回去上班。”夏之光拎上外套就起身。  
“夏之光！”女人喊住他，“麻烦你上网查查陆氏企业，别以为自己是什么摆上台面的东西！”  
“呵，”夏之光笑了，“没人爱的家伙是不是都像你这样？”他伸手扯了扯眼尾，“滑稽小丑。”

3.  
但是说不紧张怀疑是不可能的。  
夏之光在搜索栏里输入一个“陆”字，三秒后又按了删除。  
“还没睡？”夜班归来的陆思恒看到房间里灯还亮着。  
“等你啊，”夏之光微笑，“明天我一早就要出差，怕没时间跟你说说话。”  
“想说什么，嗯？”陆思恒送上拥抱。  
“晚安。”夏之光在他额上落下一个轻飘飘的吻。  
今晚夏之光没有折腾陆思恒，大概是为了完成早晨出门时的承诺，不知怎的陆思恒有些失落。他朝夏之光挪了挪，将脸靠在对方胸膛——“噗通——噗通——”年轻的心脏有力跳动。  
“之光？”  
“嗯？”  
“晚安哦。”  
“我也爱你。”

4.  
夏之光说谎了。  
他没有出差，他只是把之前攒的四天调休给用了，正好小蔡工作已经上手，其他事也有周震南担着，于是高嘉朗便点头批准。  
他一大早就起来，简单收拾了行李，出门时陆思恒还在睡，他一边后退一边关上房门，于是陆思恒的身影就完全消失在门后了。  
上车前他把手机关机，戴上眼罩沉沉睡去。

他已经好长时间没回老家了，一是因为路途遥远，二是因为工作繁忙，三是因为父母早亡。最后一个听起来像是不幸的故事，但其实拉扯他长大的爷爷奶奶从未让他过得有一丝不如意，即便家庭不健全，他仍身心健康——虽然有人质疑过，这也是他远离家乡的原因。  
“啪啪车”停在院子门口，他付完五块钱后拎包下车。  
大铁门敞开着，院中的井边坐着一个人，正在洗菜。  
“爷爷！”夏之光走进院子，“我回来了。”  
井边的人抬起头，推了推老花镜。  
“小光啊！”奶奶先一步从屋里冲出来，“怎么回来也不说一声？”  
“怕你们乱花钱买太多菜啊。”夏之光挽着她笑起来。

晚饭后夏之光站在井边吊水，爷爷坚持不让他洗碗，他只好抢过吊井水的活，而奶奶正在木笼前喂鸡，庭中画面一片祥和。  
这时有人从门口经过，向夏爷爷打招呼到：“老夏啊！孙子回来啦？”  
“是啊！还给我们买了好些东西哟！”夏爷爷满脸堆笑。  
然而下一秒笑就僵住了，只听那人问：“找着对象没有啊？——话说我家孙媳妇才怀上，我这不，刚去买了补品呢。”  
当神经最深处被拨及，隐隐的痛感要很缓慢才扩散开。  
夏爷爷松开手，搪瓷碗“噼啪”一声坠进水里。  
夏之光低着头没有说话，只是默默地将吊上来的井水倒进不锈钢盆里。  
“怎么不在城里养胎啊，听说你孙子买了大别墅呢，哪有放着别墅保姆不用，跑乡下来受苦啊，上街都不方便。”夏奶奶端着饲料桶加入“战局”。  
“孩子的想法我哪能知道，可能就想靠着我们吧。”那人讪讪地笑，摸摸鼻子走开了。  
“你痴呆啊，”夏奶奶伸手拧夏爷爷的耳朵，“洗个碗磨磨唧唧。”  
夏爷爷笑了笑，坑头继续忙起来。  
“小光，你过来。”夏奶奶朝夏之光招招手。  
他们一起走进屋里头，夏奶奶从老式雕花大床底下翻出一只落灰的红木盒子。  
盒子被打开来，里面放着一对银镯，久不见天日使它们色泽黯淡，但盖不住纹路细腻、花型优美。  
“当年我曾把这对镯子送给过你妈妈，现在交给你了，小光。”奶奶取出东西放在夏之光手心。  
“奶奶……”  
“什么都别说了，爷爷奶奶知道你从小就心里苦，但你要记着，我们永远站在你这边。”  
“嗯……我记住了。”夏之光噙着眼泪，郑重点头。  
他把银镯小心收好，脑海里开始想象银镯戴在陆思恒手腕上时的情形。可有些事却像细小骨头卡在喉咙口，吐不出来咽不下去，不至于太疼又始终存在。

入睡前他终于打开手机，未接来电和未读短信的提醒接二连三发来，其中数量最多的联系人便是陆思恒，语气内容也是从一开始的疑惑进展为恼怒，质问他到底在玩什么躲猫猫游戏。  
酝酿许久，夏之光还是发去了一则消息：“陆思恒，你到底瞒了我多少？”  
过了很久很久，那边回来一条：“有人找过你了？”  
夏之光再次按下关机键，闭上眼催眠自己快点入睡。  
可陆思恒的影子霸道又固执地一个劲往他脑海里钻，见缝插针、纠缠不休。  
“我该拿你怎么办啊？”夏之光将脸埋进枕头里。  
他还记得第一次见到陆思恒，是去医院探望低血糖晕倒的周震南，相遇是猝不及防，上一秒他还和周震南打趣，下一秒他便因为陆思恒的到来而失神发愣。  
陆思恒那样好看，穿白色大褂，带细框眼镜，笑起来又温暖又甜软，像橙子味的水果糖。  
他好喜欢陆思恒，喜欢到不曾过问陆思恒的过去，喜欢到陆思恒说什么他都信。  
可是……可是……  
他的肩膀微微抖动起来，不可闻及的哭泣声被夜色掩盖，终于消散无踪。

5.  
第二天夏之光去了郊区的福利院。  
小时候爷爷奶奶出门办事就会把他放在这儿半天，因为他活泼又可爱，所以院长和院里的小朋友都很喜欢和他一起玩。工作后他每次回家也都会来福利院看望院长，或者给孩子买些书本零食衣物之类的。  
以往听说他来了院长都会很开心地亲自接人，但今天他竟然被晾了二十分钟，跟义工一打听他才知道有个企业公司的老总，正跟院长谈长期资助的事情。  
“小光哥哥～小光哥哥～你怎么不高兴啊？”几个孩子手牵手跑过来。  
“怎么会？我明明很高兴啊，尤其是看到你们。”夏之光伸长手将孩子们抱在怀里，“最近有没有长高长胖啊，还有妮妮的鼻炎好点了吗？”  
“好多啦，院长带我去做雾化呢。”名叫妮妮的小女孩笑嘻嘻地回答。  
“我长胖了我长胖了！”一个有着圆鼓鼓肚皮的小男孩举起手，“院长说再胖就要我减肥，唉！”  
瞧着他的滑稽样大家笑作一团。  
“院长来啦！”妮妮跳起来。  
夏之光扭过头，然后愣住了——院长身边跟着一个男人，穿白色过膝风衣，戴银色细框眼镜，笑起来眉目弯弯，让人忍不住跟着勾起嘴角。  
“小光，我给你介绍一下——”  
“不用，”夏之光笑了笑，“我们认识。”  
新割过的草坪尚带着青草的气味，风从他们中间穿过去，将草屑吹起，打着旋儿在地面滑行。  
“还是重新认识一下吧，”对面的人向他伸出手，“我叫陆思恒，今天是作为芦仕集团企业代表来跟福利院谈长期资助事项的。”  
“你好，”夏之光轻轻握住那只手，“我是——”他顿了顿，继续道，“你前男友。”

6.  
如果重来一次夏之光肯定不会那么说，什么“你好”，什么“前男友”，简直羞耻。要不是院长笑呵呵地扯开话题，他们两人能僵成喷水池里的人形雕塑。  
“既然是老相识肯定得叙叙旧吧，”院长朝孩子们招手，“哥哥们有话聊，来，我们到那边去玩。”  
等人走后夏之光总算舒了口气，望着陆思恒道，“你怎么来了？”  
“千里追夫啊。”陆思恒笑。  
平时伶牙俐齿的夏之光这时竟沉默起来，盯着自己的鞋尖发愣。  
“那是我姐姐，”陆思恒的声音不急不慢地飘进他耳里，“亲姐姐，她叫陆思妍。唉，就是气我不管公司的事，什么都丢给她——”  
“周震南呢？”夏之光总算出声，“你居然跟他合谋？瞒着我？”  
“他是你朋友啊，也就是我朋友，我得帮他。”陆思恒道。  
“重点是你瞒着我。”夏之光气呼呼地瞪他。  
“大不了以后不瞒了嘛。”陆思恒扯扯他的衣角，却被夏之光扣住手腕，飞快套上去一样东西。  
“我奶奶祖传的，”夏之光眼神真挚，“你要收好了。”他拉着陆思恒的手放在自己胸口，“还有我，你也要收好了。”  
“好。”陆思恒郑重而缓慢地回答。

不远处妮妮靠在院长怀里问：“小光哥哥怎么一副要哭的表情啊？”  
院长揉揉她的小脑袋：“等你长大了就明白啦。”  
“哦。”妮妮似懂非懂地点点头。

7.  
调休最后一天，夏之光和陆思恒在家里大扫除。午饭后陆思恒拆了浴室门，总算把大浴桶放进去。夏之光在隔壁杂物间收拾东西，突然纸箱里一个小玩意砸下来，他低头去看，原来是只沙漏。  
想了好久他才想起来那是他和陆思恒第一次约会时，从夜市买回来的，后来就一直放在杂物间积灰。他拿抹布擦了擦，翻过去看到底座上刻了一排小小的字：但愿你我永远能够重来。  
他拿着沙漏从门边探出头，陆思恒正在把门装回去，大概瞥到他的目光，就顺着看过来——午后慵懒的阳光照在陆思恒侧脸，勾勒出明媚的弧度。  
夏之光不禁眉眼舒展，轻声笑了起来。


End file.
